The Graft Engineering Laboratory (GEL) provides support services for investigational aspects of hematopoietic stem cell graft processing in support of multiple bone marrow transplant research programs. This core resource provides a high level of technical expertise in support of the biologic and administrative requirements of translational research involving hematopoietic cell manipulation and transfusion. The GEL has become the sole Cancer Center Resource for hematopoietic cell manipulation: integrating state of the art marrow processing technology with peer reviewed funded clinical research protocols with the goal of improving eventual transplant outcome. Specifically, the GEL's major functions are 1) to support, adapt, develop and implement tide clinical use of quality-controlled cellular products as required by all 5 projects and 2) to serve as a core resource for hematopoietic tissues essential to individual projects. The GEL itself does not perform clinical or laboratory research. The GEL contains equipment for investigational drugs/devices, incubators for cell culture, programmed cryogenic freezing, liquid Nitrogen storage, chemo- purging of bone marrow and peripheral blood stem cell (PBSC) grafts, and graft analysis. We currently anticipate new research projects in autologous BMT for CML, in vitro expansion of lymphoid cells, positive selection of stem and ancillary cell populations and a broader scope of clinical applications of transplantation. Undoubtedly, other opportunities for improved clinical therapy using BMT will provide new challenges for this core function.